


ram's dogs basically being king's cupid

by mochuiemochi



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Short One Shot, basically them being considerate of each other, honestly idk what came over me when i wrote this, if you squint you will spot bonduen, king trying to overcome his fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochuiemochi/pseuds/mochuiemochi
Summary: in which king tried to confess to ram through his three dogs as a sign of determination, but turns out, ram wants to adopt another.and his name is king.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 115





	ram's dogs basically being king's cupid

**Author's Note:**

> okay hold up- the summary sounds like some kind of kinky shit with pet play but its not  
> idk if its a relief or a disappointment when you read this and honestly idk what came over me to think of this and write it but this happened so... enjoy?

king had one arm propped up on the table, his face gently resting on his palm. he seems to be wandering off with his thoughts as he doesn’t seem to notice a dog wandering to his table. king felt an itch at his thigh, shaking it off nonchalantly before the itch came back. his eyebrows furrow a little, but he mindlessly tried to swipe the itch away with his free hand.

it came into contact with something wet, making him furrow his brows even further.

is he bleeding? but it wasn’t painful.

his eyes lazily trailed down to his thigh, but a patch of fur caught him off guard. he made eye contact with the creature with black fur, its tongue casually hanging out of its mouth as it breathes heavily.

king froze for a moment. is that a-

woof!

a loud bark echoed right into his ear.

fuck.

his breathing got heavier; his palms started to sweat.

deep breaths, deep breaths. he remembered what ram taught him.

king wasn’t as scared of dogs as he used to before ram stayed with him and brought along his three pups. well, at least he wouldn’t start screaming and jumping around like a maniac. he slowly maneuvered to the other side of the bench; his eyes never left the dog.

_dogs will think you are playing with them if you move fast and they will start chasing you. next time try slowing down your movement instead of jumping up and running away._ ram’s words echoed in his mind.

luck seems to be on his side as the dog obediently stayed at its place, sitting down as it continued to peer at king.

he let out a deep sigh. how can he confess to ram when he can’t even conquer his fear of dogs? and his crush is the embodiment of a pup.

he glanced back at the dog again. its tail wagging happily as it tilts its head slightly cutely. he hated that he found dogs adorable, yet he can’t get close to them. it felt like a punishment. king tried to talk himself out of it but always fail when the memory of him getting bit by a dog rush back, his body unconsciously jerks away.

maybe, just maybe. he can confess to ram and get rid of his fear of dogs? this idea seems foreign to the male.

‘i’m gonna do it! it will prove my undying love for ram.’

ah as the saying goes, ‘love will change anyone.’

king started out slow with his first goal, and that is to be able to comfortably be with the dogs in the same room.

without ram.

they often let the dogs out in his apartment, but the difference is, ram is always there to supervise. ram was the wall between them. and he was able to relax with his presence.

this time, he had to do it alone.

“are you sure? aren’t you scared of them?” bohn asked, arms crossed as he stood behind the door. he could hear the dogs shuffling, trying their best to sniff through the tiny gap between the door and floor.

“you promised to help me! i’ll be…fine. just make sure you tie them well.” king instructed. bohn raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but still complied. a voice in the back of his mind reminds him to text duen about this.

king scrambled to the corner of his living room as he heard their paws rushing out of the room. bohn carefully tied them other corner of the room. “then… i’ll be back in 30 minutes?” bohn asked and king hastily nods, his eyes not leaving the dogs.

king felt like he was having a stare off contest with the dogs. they struggled against their leash, trying their best to free themselves in attempts to get a closer sniff of king. he tried taking in deep breaths, loosening his body. but it would always tense up every time he heard the leash being tugged a little bit too hard.

it’s okay, he will just have to try again tomorrow. maybe the day after. and the day after that.

his cheeks puffed out in annoyance as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. he knew it took time for him to get accustomed to the dogs, especially with a fear like his. all he wanted was to confess to ram! what was so hard about that?

very hard, it seems.

“are you okay?” a sudden voice made king jolt up in surprise. ram wasn’t the one to start conversation, even if he wanted to, which resulted in him staring at king for long periods of time.

king cocked his head to the side in confusion, signalling to the male to elaborate. ram pursed his lips for a moment, glancing down before opening his mouth once more.

“you seemed annoyed, and a little too quiet.” he explained, noting that the male would always ramble off as he quietly listens.

king was taken aback; his heart skipped a beat as he heard ram. he can’t believe he felt so happy just because of his words.

ram’s eyebrows furrowed, seeing that king didn’t reply immediately which is another red flag. he leaned forward as his hand reached up to king’s forehead. king froze.

“ram! what are you-“

“it doesn’t seem like a fever. do you have a headache?” his hand was against king’s forehead, the warmth spread to his cheeks.

“are you getting sick? your face is burning up.” he asked again with worry.

so how is king going to explain that the cause wasn’t a fever but by him? he quickly shook his head as he jumped up, trying to play it off to the weather. “it’s really hot! i’ll go take another shower.”

ram had a confused look but still nodded his head. it didn’t take long for his mouth to open again.

“p’king!” it wasn’t the norm that ram would call his name, making the man fluster even more as he tried to escape the room quicker.

it wasn’t long until he realises, the door he opened wasn’t his bathroom. but to the one with the dogs.

the dogs immediately took their chance to pounce on him, knowing that they always see the man around but never able to properly know him. before king could react, his arm was tugged but ram as he commanded the dogs to return back to the room and stay put.

the dogs whined in protest but a look from ram had them back in the room in a snap.

king’s mind was blank as he was pulled into the bedroom, forcefully pushed down as he sat on his bed. ram sat beside him, hands on his shoulder as he made king look at him.

king gulped nervously. what was he going to say? of course, he’s going to say the truth. he could only say the truth in front of ram. it wasn’t long before ram’s eyebrows furrow again.

“you could’ve asked me for help.” well, he minus the part about confessing to ram.

king tried to think of a reason on top of his head, chewing his lips nervously.

ram sighed. “i told you i can drop them off at duen’s house if you can’t handle it.”

his eyes held sadness and king couldn’t handle it. “no! i’m fine with them, i promise. i just…”

maybe king should just do it.

“just?”

“i wanted to get rid of my fear because i like you!” there. he did it.

ram’s eyes widened. king winced at the sight. does that mean he will get rejected? but a soft smile appeared on his face that made king melt and forget his pounding heart for a moment.

“p’king,” he started, holding king’s hand with his.

“it doesn’t matter if you are scared of dogs or not, i will still like you.”

how did king meet a person as perfect as ram? wait. did he just say what king think he did?

“you like me?” a firm nod from ram confirmed it all.

a huge smile broke from king’s face as he wrapped his arm around ram tightly.

his heart skips a beat when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his body.

“p’king.” king hummed in response, too happy in ram’s embrace to reply with his words.

“do you think i can adopt another dog?” king froze. he loves ram but could he handle another dog?

“his name is king.”

king? isn’t that-?

“ai’ning!”

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont take the ending seriously its just a joke- also anyone watched en of love: love mechanics? im interested in writing some veemark


End file.
